Under The Sea
by Aries331
Summary: Moana's quest was started by the ocean. It included a demi-god, a mermaid, and the ocean's spirit traveling with Moana. This is my take on how or what may or may not have happened if there was one more person with them. Eventual Maui/OC. I apologize for slow updates.
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't often that the ocean felt the need to help or the urge to focus somewhere specifically. Usually she felt just fine keeping an eye on the world and content with happiness when the mortals roamed over her waves and treated her with respect.

For the most part.

There were a few mortals over the years who inflicted her wrath on them, and others who accidentally were on the receiving end of said wrath.

First of which were the ones who threw young, little Maui into her waters. She had immediately saved the babe and drowned most of the island in her rage as tsunamis. She had then delivered the babe to the gods, and he was raised as a demi-god, revered by mortals, and constantly seeking their love. About 500 years after, just a couple hundred years before the heart was stolen, another babe was tossed into the ocean, although this was unintentionally done. The mortals were trying to sail through one of the oceans accidental temper storms, they didn't see the rock in time to veer their ship away. Something urged her, the ocean, to save that baby. Something was special about her.

She decided to name the little one, Mele.

The ocean raised her, gave her eternal life. Made her one with the ocean by giving her a tail to swim with, her lungs could breathe either air or water, and when Mele wished, her tail could turn into legs. Mele's looks mimicked her parents and yet adopted some of the oceans characteristics as well. Dark red hair, curling in a soft mess when dry, and a wavy mess when wet. Her eyes echoed the oceans many depths ranging from a very light piercing blue to a dark, almost black, blue based on her mood. Her skin was a very light caramel tone, her chest and upper body was wrapped and covered with a deep blue fabric with a knee-length skirt allowing a glimpse of her upper thigh in a black colored fabric, a necklace of white shells rested gently around her neck, and to say Mele was rebellious would be an understatement.

However, the ocean didn't mind and loved her all the more for it.

As years and centuries passed, the world became darker. Maui had stolen Te Fiti's heart for the mortals, causing him to disappear for over a thousand years.

Mele watched as the world darkened, islands consumed by darkness and dying slowly, she could hear the faint echo of the screams, the crying, the pleading through the oceans' waves. Her heart ached as she tried to help the mortals the best she could, sometimes succeeding, most often failing as the illness that began all those centuries ago grew stronger. Mele cried for the world, wishing there was more she could do...

Until one day, the ocean had enough. An echo reached back to the oceans heart, causing her spirit to rise with excitement, and she quickly swept up Mele in her urge to get to an island where she was getting the call.

Mele was startled as she was suddenly grabbed in a current and rushed rather quickly through the oceans waters, only to nearly wash up on a beach. Mele looked around in surprise, her dark pink lips parted as she gulped in a lung full of air. Her bright blue eyes quickly scoured the beach in front of her gaze before suddenly landing on a beached baby turtle. Mele wondered if she was supposed to help when she also took sudden notice of a tiny child yelling incoherent noises at the birds trying to get to the poor turtle. Mele ducked slightly back into the water, allowing just her eyes to peer out at the small child. The young girl held a leaf over the turtle, guiding it patiently towards the shallow waters, Mele smiling softly as she watched. As soon as the turtle began to swim away, Mele helping it to meet back with it mother, the ocean began softly speaking to the young girl and interacting with her.

"Thank you little one." The ocean had whispered before revealing a path to a shell that the little one was apparently smitten with. The child giggled happily and wobbled over to pick it up, only to see another beautiful shell. The ocean clear a path once more, only to continue to play with the child gently by letting her grab the shells, eventually the water being held back revealed the baby turtle swimming away with its mother, spinning in a circle to show its thanks and swam away. The ocean moved slowly so as not to startle the little child, as they gazed upon one another in curiosity. Mele moved closer, a green stone enclosed within the mermaid's hand, to also meet the child personally. As soon as Mele peeked around a rock just behind the oceans wall of water, the young girl spotted her and stared with awe.

Mele waved slightly, her shyness suddenly getting the best of her as she stayed behind the rock. The ocean wasn't having any of that before pushing Mele onto the sand on the dry ground. Mele huffed and sat on the flat side of her tail.

"Hello..." Mele called out softly as she moved her hair out of her face. The little one smiled and wobbled up to her excitedly causing a soft, giddy laugh to escape from Mele's form. The ocean tapped her back and Mele hesitantly nodded as she held the girl in her lap gently, her clenched hand slowly opening to reveal a glowing green stone sitting smoothly in the palm of her hand. The young girl looked up at Mele questioningly, and as Mele smiled softly in reassurance, the young child gently cupped the stone in her hand, awe and innocence glowing from her eyes.

"Moana!" Someone shouted, most likely her parents. Mele panicked slightly and placed the child on a wooden log that was curved enough to hold the child safely, the ocean quickly sweeping Mele back into her depths and the young child, Moana, back onto the beach with nobody else the wiser for what happened. Mele watched the interactions, silently praying that nobody found the glowing green stone, however her prayers were ignored. As soon as Moana and her parents left, an elderly woman slowly limped to the oceans waters and picked up the stone, only to place it within a locket worn around her neck. The lady looked out towards the ocean with a relieved and happy smile, only to suddenly lock eyes upon Mele's own blue ones. Mele watched as the lady sat down carefully and waited patiently for the mermaid to come closer. With a slow exhale, Mele willed her tail into feet and began to walk towards the woman on slightly unsure legs.

"Hello, child." The lady greeted with a strong voice. Mele bit her bottom lip before a slight nudge from the ocean made her nervously respond.

"H-hello." Mele greeted back shyly. "My name is Mele, I'm the ocean's daughter." Mele curtseid shakily, not quite sure what to do or say. The village elder smiled gently and patted the ground beside her, Mele softly sat next to her and waited.

"I assume it's time for someone to take the heart back to Te Fiti with Maui very soon." The village lady stated. Mele nodded, her confidence growing by how welcoming the woman was to her.

"We choose Moana to go on this quest, though it will not be easy." Mele confirmed sadly. The woman smiled confidently and patted Mele's leg softly.

"She'll be ready soon."


	2. Chapter 2

Soft and nearly silent breathing could be heard inside of the cave, soft and gentle waves constantly wetting lightly tanned legs and the deep blue fabric wrapped around their legs. An urgent whisper echoed through the cave causing the person to groan. The whisper became insistent, the urgency causing the person to sit up and look out onto the waters. Light and crystal clear blue waters glittered in the sunlight, a beautiful blue sky, nothing looked out of place.

Then they noticed a boat.

A flimsy boat headed for the open waters.

The person stood up and dived into the deep waters not far from where they were resting, smooth legs almost immediately changed into scales and a single tail, red hair pushed back as worried deep blue eyes focused on the fight between tides and boat.

Moana was on that boat, and she'd be damned if she allowed that girl to die.

The boat finally tipped over and was mostly destroyed by waves.

Mele raced and made it to the destroyed boat. She began searching as she noticed Moana was nowhere immediately in sight. Mele began to panic, her chest tightening and her hands shaking, the urge to find and help Moana almost crippling her. Black hair was spotted as frantic arms tried to push her up from the coral reef, Moana was stuck. Mele sped over and grabbed Moana quickly, noticing how almost no bubbles were left to leave Moana's lips, grabbed her cheeks and removed the water from her lungs, exchanging it for air and softly breathing oxygen into the girl's lungs. Moana stared in utter shock, her body only going through the movements of breathing in borrowed air. Mele looked down and found the young girl's foot stuck amongst the coral, and with a quick look around, spotted a rock resting innocently on the reef's floor. Mele grabbed it and began cracking the coral wrapped around Moana's foot with dull thuds barely being heard through the water and over the swirling tides.

Finally it broke and Mele grabbed Moana around her waist and rushed to the surface, the girl trembling in her arms as she began to swim her back to the beach. Moana was still coughing up water, trying to clear her lungs the best she could, and as Mele shifted her tail back into legs, Moana had began to crawl up the beach.

"Whatever just happened..." Mele gasped and looked up, her waist length hair swinging over her head to splat against her back in the hurried movement, and Moana stood up quickly in pure nervousness.

"Blame it on the pig." The village crazy lady, Moana's grandmother, stood there smirking as the small pig took off with a terrified squeal upon seeing the paddle once more. Mele bowed politely and with a smile as she recognized her old friend.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Tala." Mele greeted. Tala smiled and bowed her head in a return greeting before focusing her eyes back upon Moana. Mele quietly moved away to allow them privacy, the painful clenching in her chest subsiding upon recognizing Moana as being safe and relatively unharmed. A quiet groan left her throat however, upon realizing that that will not be the last time she may have to rescue her.

"Why'd you choose me to go with her? The legends don't say that there would be more than two people, her and Maui, traveling to give back Te Fiti's heart. I'm going to be useless in this journey!" Mele ranted quietly to the ocean. The ocean gather slightly and the way it wasn't moving made it feel like she was angry with her daughter for saying such a thing. Mele sighed tiredly.

"Don't mother, don't. I'm so tired of seeing everything die, so tired of not being able to do anything. I just want to help, but I don't believe I can here." A small wave washed over Mele's head, drenching her already wet body once more. A growl left her chest as she glared at the stubborn wave.

"Fine, I'll go. But don't blame me if I can't do anything then." Mele turned and stomped away, her destination back to the cave she was previously occupying.

 ** _LINE BREAK_**

Hours passed as the night quickly fell over the island. Mele watched from a cliff overhanging the ocean, watched as Moana and her father fought, watched as they ran to the largest hut in the village. Mele sighed deeply, almost feeling her soul become heavier. She climbed down the mountain quickly, a sense of urgency filling her as she rushed down and to the cave where she knew the villagers of old had stored the boats. The ones that were strong enough to sail the ocean. She made it in time to meet up with Moana, both of them looking at each other before nodding and moving towards the boat with the heart's design on it. Moana and Mele pushed the boat into the water, jumping onto the boat, and sailed through the waterfall which soaked the deck and the girls.

Their boat continued to softly sail away from the island, a large hut could be seen from the distance, lights flickering with the wind as both Mele and Moana gazed back at the shore. A gust of air pushed out the lights, making the trees sway, tears began to trail down the young human girls cheeks, until both her and Mele's eyes widened in shock and surprise as a glowing, bright blue stingray appeared in the water, gliding and swimming behind them leading them to beyond the reef. Determined, Moana steered the boat towards the rolling waves, going over once with no difficulty, twice with a bit of a jump, And a third time as the boat soared through the air before landing. Mele was clutching at the mast, her blue eyes wide with surprise and delight.

"Towards Maui?" Moana questioned. Mele clenched her fist after letting go of the mast, anger filling her body quickly before taking a breath to calm down and turned to Moana with a soft smile.

"Yes, we'll find Maui underneath the fishhook in the sky." Mele explained while confirming Moana's question. Mona nodded and tied her hair up before focusing on sailing, Mele sat down and decided to keep herself quiet, knowing not much could be said without possibly saying more than she wanted.

After all, it was _Maui_ they were looking for.

Why'd she agree to go on this journey…


	3. Chapter 3

_Why did I agree to go on this journey?_ Mele questioned herself as she glared out at the ocean, her normally light blue eyes a deep and dark blue. The waves were more rowdy, more often than not soaking Moana over and over again which caused her to sometimes yell at the water. Mele twitched slightly in anger, a larger wave targeting and knocking Moana off the boat, a scream of surprise leaving her throat until the water covered her. _Oh! I know why! Because Mother Ocean keeps saying there's three on this adventure!_

"Mele!" a strangled and choked yell sounded from behind her. Mele turned her dark eyes towards the area where Moana usually sat and steered, only to realize that she wasn't there. Her eyes widened as she scanned the waters looking for her charge, a hand, quickly followed by a head of wavy black hair, broke through the surface. Mele snatched the hand and pulled Moana quickly, and perhaps a little too strongly as Moana was pulled into her arms and knocked both of them onto the flat of the boats deck.

"Sorry!" Mele gasped out as she gently pushed Moana up to sit.

"Sorry? Why would you be sorry?" Moana questioned breathlessly. Mele shifted away nervously, her eyes looking everywhere but at the girl in front of her. Moana's eyes narrowed before they widened in surprise and realization. "You can control _the ocean_?!"

"No! No, the ocean is her own self. I can only control bits of waves, and only the ones around me." Mele quickly explained. Moana stared in surprise before excitedly sitting down and looking up at her friend with innocent curiosity. Mele just raised her brows in slight disbelief.

"What else can you do?" She asked innocently. Mele mentally winced.

"It's not important right now." She began quietly, worried that Moana may take it the wrong way. Her worries were for nothing as the young girl sat there and waited, as if knowing there was more to her denying giving away much knowledge.

"I can tell you that if it's ever needed, I can heal your injuries."

"Wow..." Moana whispered in amazed disbelief. Mele smiled shyly, not used to people being awed by her minor gift, regardless if she kept her abilities to herself. A thud echoed from underneath them, the sound surprising both girls into shouting.

"What was that?! Did you pack another human?!" Mele questioned rapidly. Moana didn't answer as she nervously opened the hatch leading to the food and fresh water storage. At first nothing happened as they glanced at each other, both leaning closer to the opening.

A coconut popped up, startling the girls into screaming, and even causing Mele to jump backwards which made her lose her footing and fall into the water. She surfaced with a sputter, Moana holding out a hand to help her back up. With a grateful smile, Mele hefted herself up (Moana barely had to help) and kneeled close to the mast, just to be safe. Moana lifted the coconut, not quite sure what to expect, only to find a blue chicken underneath it.

A dopey looking one.

"Heihei?!" Moana exclaimed in shock as she gently placed the empty coconut on his head. She took it off and stared at him, Mele slowly raising her brows as she watched the chicken cluck a few times as he looked around. The chicken seemed to shake before screeching loudly.

Moana smacked the coconut onto his head, immediately shutting him up.

Mele began to chuckle. Moana moved the coconut.

Heihei screeched in a higher pitched tone once more.

Moana smacked the coconut onto his head. Removed it again.

Mele was choking on her laughter as tears began to run down her cheeks, eyes a bright blue and nearly glittering.

Heihei screeched even higher, and Moana quickly smacked the coconut in her hand onto his head before shooting an amused look at Mele.

"It's okay, you're safe." Moana soothed the odd chicken. Mele covered her laughs with her hand, desperately trying to smother them in hopes that she won't cause the chicken to start screaming. Again. Moana slowly removed the empty coconut while speaking softly to Heihei, gesturing towards the ocean, telling him she was her friend. Mele glanced at the ocean with amusement, wondering quietly if her mother took it the wrong way or not.

"Heihei?!" Moana exclaimed. Mele glanced to her left, Moana's right, and spotted a pair of scrawny chicken legs sticking out of the water. Mele's smothered laughs exploded into tear inducing laughter, as she pointed and observed Moana dive in and grab the chicken, only to see and hear the boat sail away with the mermaid laughing on its deck.

 _ **LINE BREAK – I DON'T KNOW WHY THEY WON'T SHOW!**_

It was nightfall of the next day, and Mele was growing bored. Moana had gotten tired of the chicken walking into the water and had stuck him into the food storage area with the hatch open for him to see, breathe, and move. Moana was constantly rehearsing her lines, changing the way she said or pronounced certain words, causing the mermaid to quietly chuckle. Mele's foot gently rested in the water, feeling the waves flow away from the boat and gently come back to move the canoe, her hair waving softly in the breeze. A rather deep and harsh wave rocked against both her foot and the boat, causing Mele to stand up and gaze out at the ocean, her gaze focused and worried.

"Moana, keep sailing. And whatever you do, don't leave the canoe." Mele spoke sternly, her blue eyes a stormy grey-blue. Moana went to speak when the mermaid jumped, her legs shimmering mid-jump into a tail, and received a splash of water on her face. She just huffed and continued rehearsing her speech, Heihei walking into the sides of the hatch continuously.

Mele swam quickly, using the ocean's underwater current to move faster trying to get to the area of the disturbance. It was maybe 15 minutes when Mele surface, only to stare in horror at the dead, and sinking island. Her tears slowly rolled down her cheeks, dripping into the water when she felt and heard a rumble. Looking up, dark grey clouds swarmed overhead, the waves picking up and began to shove Mele into the opposite direction of the island, her tears and cries of anguish quickly became buried under the tidal waves swooping above her small body. She didn't bother to fight the current, knowing it'd be useless and since her mother seemed adamant about getting angry about her daughter's distraught tears, despite not being able to really help, she rocked and flowed with the currents once more. Except, as another wave crashed and rolled over on the surface, it caused Mele to turn around too fast and smack her head against a rock protruding from part of the oceanic floor.

Darkness quickly fell, as her last thought faded from her mind.

 _I swear, I'm going to kick him._


	4. Chapter 4

Mele groaned, her head pounding, mouth dry and feeling like it was full of sand, hell, even her body was aching fiercely. Opening her eyes revealed them to be slightly glazed over, dull blue glanced over their surroundings as they tried to place where they might be. An angry screaming sound began and seemed to last before a loud splash echoed over the seemingly barren and rocky area. Mele pushed herself into standing, a dizzy spell nearly knocking her back down; her quiet growl of determination and annoyance gave her the strength to stay standing. She shakily began brushing the sand off her body once her mind decided to work, her legs bringing her to the shoreline of the oddly empty island. She noticed rather quickly her charge suddenly being caught by the ocean and being pushed to the boat sailing away rather fast. A groan left her throat.

"Shit." Mele swore. Her body and head ached harshly, telling her that it did not appreciate being used so quickly. The mermaid ran into the water and dove underneath; once deep enough, her legs shimmered in to a tail and she swam hurriedly towards the rippled waters around the canoe. A shining green stone suddenly plopped in front of her, hand reaching out and grabbing it instinctively, only to feel the ocean grab her body, and throw her.

A shrill scream left her throat before another wave and groan of pain replaced the fear as a warm, firm, and oddly comfortable body cushioned most of the impact against the boat. Albeit rather roughly. Laughter echoed in her head as her dull eyes glared at the girl gripping her waist in hysterical amusement. Large, calloused hands moved over her back and legs before gently moving her to the side, stone now on the deck of the canoe in the middle of everyone. The hands were suddenly gone, leaving behind a slight heated ghost of a handprint.

"All right. I'm out." A smooth deep voice said casually before a splash was heard. Small droplets of water landed on the mermaid's skin, quickly causing the girl to come to her senses better. The rushing sound of water and then a loud thud as a heavy body was dropped back onto the boat next to her own aching one, followed by said body moving.

"Oh, come on!" His voice showed his frustration until the ocean spat more water into his face.

"What is your problem?" Moana questioned in annoyance. Mele silently began to move, slowly so as not to aggravate her injuries, barely listening to the shouting match. Her legs shakily moved to lift most of her body off of the boat, red hair plastered down her back to reach her lower back, clothes completely slicked and formed to her sore and injured bodice.

"Put that thing away! You're going to attract unwanted attention to us!" The previously smooth, deep voice yelled in a whisper. Mele turned her head quickly, vision swimming slightly as she witnessed Moana waving the heart around and screaming at the world around them for whoever they are to come and get it.

"Moana!" Mele shouted angrily, and if she only admitted to herself, fearfully as well. Both people turned to look at the angry red-headed mermaid, the larger male about to speak until Mele's angered blue eyes focused on him.

"You.." She gasped in shock and surprise. The male had a smirk grow on his lips as he cocked one eyebrow and stared at her with heated dark brown eyes. A weird shot of something went through her body causing her temper to snap as waves around the boat and surrounding area thrashed and tumbled around.

"Have we met befo-" An extremely loud smack echoed over the sound of waves quickly followed by a yelp of pain and a splash. The waves began to settle partially as the mermaid calmed slightly after smacking the demi-god in front of her.

"Maui, shapeshifter, demi-god of the wind and sea, not quite a hero to all." Mele stated coldly as she glared at the sputtering wet demi-god, watching as he quickly grabbed onto the edge of the canoe. She felt guilty as she realized he couldn't swim and almost wen to help when Maui glared hotly up at her, anger and confusion written all over his face, hair plastered to his back and shoulders.

"What was that for?! And I am a hero!" Maui defended his honor as he climbed back onto the boat, water dripping everywhere and down his body.

Not that she noticed.

"That was for being an idiot and for also cursing the world!" Mele growled out, not even noticing Moana's gaze shift quickly from the mermaid to the demi-god, a small smirk and mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I don't even know what you're talking about!" Maui shouted back in frustration. An arrow suddenly flew by all three of them, scratching Moana's upper arm and Mele's lower leg on its journey to the deck. Everybody froze in shock and fear for a second, maybe two, as Maui easily yanked the oddly shaped arrow from between Heihei's chicken legs and away from resting very slightly on Mele's lower calf.

"Kakamora." Maui growled out lowly. A shot of fear went through Mele as she tentatively moved closer to Moana and pulled her behind both the demi-god and herself.

"Kaka-what?" Moana questioned as she was moved and shielded.

"Murdering little pirates." Was the only explanation she received before his dark eyes focused on the heart still held in her hand. "Wonder what they're here for."

Popping sounds could be heard over the now still ocean water as Mele and the others waited with baited breath for what the pirates might do. Moana shifted subtlety as she took a closer look at the 'murdering little pirates.'

"They're kind of...cute." She said out loud. Mele was half tempted to jump into the ocean and escape, the Kakamora quickly drew angry faces on their armor and growled at the people on the small boat. Maui and Mele both shot a glare at Moana causing her to shrink back slightly at their combined annoyance. What once looked like just a tall boat, as the fog disappeared, revealed a rather large ship, filled with Kakamora, some banging the war drums, some preparing weapons to fire, and others directing some of their comrades into position.

Oh, this wasn't going to be very good…


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone scrambled into action, Mele placing her palms into the water to focus the waves into pushing their boat away from the tiny bastards, Maui telling Moana to get the boat read to sail and Moana putting Heihei into the food storage before attempting to help sail the boat.

Attempting.

"You can't sail?!" Maui exclaimed in disbelief. Moana looked embarrassed and guilty, her normally bright hazel/brown eyes gazing at Maui sheepishly. Mele refocused her efforts on pushing the boat with waves, as Maui jerked the sail open and let the wind help speed them away. Drums began to echo over the ocean louder as they quickly got further away, only for a very soft and quiet whistling sound to begin getting louder in Mele's ears. She sat up more and looked up, only to shove herself backwards as a roped arrow barely missed her head. More of them rained down on their boat, Maui pulling the mermaid close to himself as another landed where she had been kneeling. Mele scowled.

"Thanks." She said tersely. He just nodded and before anything else could possibly be done or said, their boat jerked backwards, throwing Mele in to Maui's chest causing her to grunt with the impact, her head barely reaching to the middle of his pectorals. Moana stumbled forwards, nearly losing her balance but doing a very good job at staying on her feet. Mele and Maui moved away from each other as they began to quickly yank the arrows out of the boat, Maui having an easier time than the mermaid, and Moana struggled with one of them on the mast of the canoe. A loud creaking sound was heard echoing with the drums, and as Mele and Moana glanced backwards, the large ship began to separate into three large boats.

"Their boat, is turning into more boats!" Moana screeched in fear. Mele made a small sound of worry edged in fear as she quickly began pulling the arrows out a little faster. A horn sounded, the sounds of squeaky shouts from the Kakamora made Mele swear quietly under her breath as she struggled with Moana to get the deeply wedged arrow out of the mast. Maui whipped the rope attached to the other arrows causing the enemies to fall with almost hollow 'plop' sounds into the ocean. Just as Maui was reaching for the arrow they were both working on, it finally shot out, the arrow being yanked past them and scraping their palms as it fell into the water.

"Yup! We just did that." Moana stated cockily as both her and the mermaid panted softly. Maui just raised an eyebrow in skepticism when a few of the coconut covered Kakamora fell onto her back, essentially tackling her. Mele yelped as she herself was also tackled, the back of her head slamming into the deck of the boat.

"Shit." She swore as she opened her eyes, the surroundings blurred as she tried to get the strength to knock the little bastards off of her body. Two held down each arm, and three on each leg, as one stood on her stomach. She began to wiggle and struggle frantically as she noticed the one on top of her holding a very pointy spear near her heart. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she became more frantic, and suddenly bucked her hips up, sending the one on top of her over her head. She barely noticed Maui finishing off his own fight with the Kakamora, and Moana scaling the mast quickly after her chicken for some reason. Angered dark brown eyes suddenly glanced over to the struggling mermaid pinned down by several of the coconuts and rushed over to help, his hands deftly smacking multiple at a time into the water with perfect accuracy. He grabbed the last one, the one holding the spear just behind the mermaid's head and chucked it viciously into the water.

"Thank you." Mele gasped as she was helped up by Maui, his large hand easily covering her small one. Cuts littered her light caramel skin as she breathed heavily trying to calm down her racing heart.

"You're welcome." He said with a cocky grin. Moana was suddenly between them, causing the mermaid to take a couple steps back in surprise at how close they all were.

"Maui! Mele! They took the heart!" She told them frantically. Mele and Maui leaned around and noticed the lone Kakamorian holding Heihei by the neck being reeled in by the others. Mele silently raised a fine eyebrow and gazed at Moana with worried blue eyes. Maui looked at Moana as if she had lost her mind somewhere after meeting him.

"That's a chicken." He stated calmly and matter-of-factly.

"The heart is in the-" Moana let out a frustrated scream as she was becoming overwhelmed, Mele frowned as she gazed around, trying to figure a way to get the heart back and not get her charge killed.

"We have to figure a way to get him back." Mele agreed as she searched quickly, but not finding a way to save the heart or the chicken. Maui looked around as well, his dark brown eye serious and still slightly angry as he debated whether or not it was worth it.

"Maui!" Moaned yelled out pleadingly, praying he'd do something. He frowned before looking at the mast.

"Cheeehooo!" He shouted as his large and powerful frame jumped on the tip of the boat and forced it into a sharp turn causing Moana to hurriedly grasp onto the mast and Mele to yelp and dive onto the deck to grab the wooden beams on the side of the boat, her legs also wrapped slightly around them to keep her grounded. Maui moved quickly as he grabbed a loose rope and stood on top of the wooden beams, pulling the boat into a more flat and normal sailing position, his legs and feet carefully maneuvering around the mermaid. He shifted quickly once more, steering the boat towards the middle and largest ship around them. Moana spotted Heihei being waved around like a trophy, the heart most likely in his stomach.

"There! Right there!" Moana shouted over the waves made by the surrounding boats. The boat began to turn. "You're turning?! What are you doing?!"

"Uh, escaping!" Maui stated with an incredulous look on his face, clearly wondering if Moana was thinking at all. Mele sat up from her position of laying on the wooden posts on the boat and shot an annoyed look at Maui.

"The Heart!" Moana gestured towards the main boat.

"Forget it! You'll never get it back! Besides, you got a better one." Maui explained as he gestured to the heart and hook on the oar in his hands. Before Mele could move, Moana sprinted towards the back of the boat, snatching the oar out of the demi-god's hands, and took a running leap onto the Kakamora's boat.

"Moana!" Mele shouted. She went to run after her when a single muscular arm wrapped around her waist and yanked her back onto the safety of the boat.

"Don't bother! She's just going to get herself killed." Maui told her nonchalantly. Mele growled and began struggling to get out of his hold, her temper quickly flying off the hook. No pun intended.

"Let me go!" Mele yelled harshly, her voice slightly echoing as her body seemed to shimmer. Maui immediately let her go, her body colliding with the deck.

"Ow!" She yelped as her head also cracked against the wood. Maui stared down at her in shock and surprise, when Maui's face changed to complete surprise as a body collided with his back roughly, sending him to fall on top of the mermaid, landing on his knees and elbows to avoid crushing her small body. Shocked bright ocean blue eyes stared up into widened and surprised dark brown eyes that almost seemed to smolder.

"Got it!" Moana shouted as she grasped the heart in her hand, breaking the tiny moment of shock and surprise between the demi-god and the mermaid. War drums began to beat louder and louder as all three boats announced their intentions to kill them. Maui pushed himself up hurriedly, grabbing the oar and the rope attached to the canvas and steered the boat between the two smaller boats. Mele and Moana gazed towards the quickly shrinking area, Maui growling as he focused on the wind and the sail, urging it to move faster. Mele felt the wind pick up and decided to assist to save their lives as she stood up and focused on urging the waves to push them even faster through the small area.

Closer to the end, the less room there was, darts with pink feathers were blown at their boat, a couple scraped against Mele's legs as she gasped and fell to the ground, the small amount exposed to her body only just paralyzing her, Moana barely dodging them, and even Maui had some difficulty as he was trying to split his focus more. The boats closed in, Maui began growling viciously as he narrowed his serious and heated brown eyes at the ocean just past the Kakamora's boat. With a yell, they just burst through the opening and within a few seconds after, a loud crash and crunching wood echoed behind them. A glance back told her that the two boats had collided and they were now sinking. Mele grinned and pushed herself into a seated position with great difficulty, unable to move too much due to the poison trying to take over her body.

"Yeah! We did it!" Moana screamed in excitement. Maui chuckled in amusement at the excited girl.

"Congratulations on not being dead, girlie. You surprise me." He admitted as he began plucking and throwing the darts on the canoe into the ocean. Mele raised her eyebrows in surprise at the praise Maui gave to Moana. "But, I'm still not taking that thing back."

"What?" Mele growled out, however she was ignored.

"You wanna get to Te Fiti then you gotta go through a whole ocean of bad. Not to mention Te Ka." Maui explained casually. He made his way to the end of the boat and noticed the still mermaid leaning against the mast. She gazed up at him curiously and with slight annoyance as she moved her eyes to the edge of the boat and the ocean, trying to silently communicate with him to move her. He raised a brow and gently picked her up, her body light and rag doll like as he gently laid her down on the edge of the boat, her hand falling into the water. He turned back to Moana as he removed the last few darts by the mermaid's feet. "Lava monster? You ever defeat a lava monster?"

"No. Have you?" Moana countered with a cocky smirk. Mele quietly chuckled before gently focusing on the water, the conversation between the two fading out from her mind. She felt her heart beating, her breathing centering her mind as a small trail of water from the ocean began to go up her arm, cuts gently healing leaving behind a hardly noticeable scar, the poison being leeched from her body and pulled into the ocean, the cuts on her other arm, stomach, face, and legs all quickly healed leaving behind their own barely noticeable scars, the poison now completely gone from her system. She focused the water back into the ocean and as soon as the last drop left her wrist, she pulled her hand from the ocean and gently moved herself back into a standing position while leaning back against the mast feeling stiff.

"Little girl," Maui began before biting into a banana. "I am a hero."


	6. Chapter 6

"What?" Mele scoffed in disbelief at the ego Maui was presenting. _Although, that shouldn't really be such a surprise._

"I said, I am a hero." Maui restated smartly. Moana subtly walked closer and stole the banana with a soft smirk curling her lips before turning around and facing Mele.

"Maybe you were, but now, now you're just the guy who stole the heart of Te Fiti. The guy who cursed the world." Mele stayed silent as she watched from the edge of the canoe, her eyes serious as she mentally agreed and disagreed with Moana. She may have been angry with the demi-god, but that doesn't mean she'd want to make him feel despicable, and judging by the confused and upset expression on Maui's face, he was heading there. "You're no one's hero."

"No one?" Maui scoffed with faux confidence. Moana turned around after getting rid of the banana peel and crossed her arms with an almost cold smirk and angered look in her eyes. Maui's face shifted into worried disbelief as he looked down to the chicken, who cocked its head to the side as if saying 'who are you?' And quickly his eyes moved to the ocean, only for her to shake her head, or well the equivalent of her head, and then his hurt and worried deep brown eyes turned to the mermaid's gaze. Mele gently bit her lip before softly shaking her head, red hair sweeping across her shoulders and down to the middle of her back. Maui looked down, a disheartened and almost broken expression covering his face and as Mele looked closer, his eyes looked to be slightly tearing up.

"But," Moana interrupted the heavy moment with a soft and apologetic smile. "Put this back," she opened her necklace to reveal the heart for a moment, "save the world, you'd be everyone's hero."

Mele watched curiously as the tattoos on Maui's chest came to life, her lips parting slightly in surprise, the mini-Maui moving from one pectoral muscle to the other with a tiny mimic of the stone, placed it into a spiral, and watched as mimics of people began to cheer silently, until Moana's voice whispered cheering followed by chanting 'Maui! Maui! Maui! You're so amazing!' Maui seemed to nod in relief until he realized that Moana was standing right behind him.

"We'd never make it without my hook. Not past Te Ka." Maui stated as he moved away, coming to a stop in front of the still seated mermaid. Mele raised an eyebrow at him as he gazed down at her with uncertainty. Mele moved to stand up as Maui hesitantly held out a hand towards her.

"Then we go get your hook." Moana continued the conversation, not quite realizing that Maui and Mele weren't paying too much attention to her. Mele grabbed his hand, allowing herself to be lifted up so she could stand. "We get your hook, defeat Te Ka, restore the heart."

"It's not that easy." Mele stated out loud as she tore her eyes away from Maui's. Her heart beating oddly in her chest, she gently removed her hand from his grasp and moved around him to be closer to Moana.

"I know, but we can do it. I know we can." Moana confidently replied as she turned from the mermaid to the demi-god. "Unless you don't wanna be... Maui, demi-god of the wind and sea. Hero to... all?"

Maui turned and stared at the teenager before him, the girl looking up at him with her hand out to shake with a hopeful smile. He glanced down at his left pectoral muscle where the mini-Maui shook its hand out towards Moana, and suddenly his eyes landed on Mele, the serious and slightly lost look in his eyes almost taking her breath away at the sincerity in them. She smiled slightly and nodded towards her charge, encouraging him to take the deal. Maui sighed and looked at Moana. "First, we get my hook."

"Then save the world. Deal?" Maui and Moana shook hands. "Deal." Maui agreed, and just as Mele smiled, he threw the teenaged human behind him and into the water with a straight face.

"Maui!" Mele shouted in shock, her hand automatically smacking his arm (although the firm bicep didn't give and her hand throbbed slightly from the action). Moana was dropped back onto the boat before she could let her temper loose on him, her blue eyes a more dark and stormy color. Moana glared at him from behind black soaked hair, her normally bright hazel eyes glaring at him darkly.

"Worth a shot." He stated before moving between the girls, brushing slightly against Mele's side causing her to shiver unnoticeably from the heat coming off of his body. He grabbed the oar and began to get the boat moving and ready to sail.

"Okay, we go east." He measured the stars, and then kneeled down to feel the current. "To the lair of Tamatoa. If anyone has my hook, it's that beady-eyed bottom feeder." His voice darkened in anger as he remembered previous encounters with Tamatoa. Mele moved her eyes to the ocean as they began to turn towards the setting sun, sailing surprisingly quick for a relatively calm wind. The mermaid stood at the front of the boat, keeping her eyes open for any possible trouble or barely noticeable echoes from the waves.

"Teach me to sail." Moana nearly demanded from behind her guardians back to the demi-god. Mele closed her eyes at the raspberry Maui blew to Moana and slowly shook her head with a sigh, tuning out the now bickering 'children.'

"Make them stop mom." Mele muttered darkly as Maui and Moana actually began insulting each other. A loud thud, the sound of a heavy body hitting the canoe and causing it to shift from the sudden change of weight, made Mele turn around just in time to see Moana high-fiving the ocean, and standing there holding the oar. Her eyes moved to take in the dark and defeated glare Maui was giving the young girl as he laid there with a blow-dart sticking out from his butt. Mele began to chuckle as she helped Moana move the now paralyzed demi-god to the side of the boat on the closely put together strips of wood. Mele was grinning as she helped move him, her eyes nearly sparkling with her amusement.

"You are...terrible people." He grumbled mostly to himself. Mele snorted and sat down nearby, making sure he wouldn't fall off the boat and drown due to being paralyzed.

"If you can talk, you can teach. Wayfinding." Moana stated seriously after almost smacking herself with the oar. "Lesson one. Hit it."

Maui groaned in disgruntled consent. Mele chuckled as she relaxed next to him, her eyes nearly glowing with the setting sun, her hair glowing as brightly as a volcanic fire. Maui glanced away quickly before very quietly clearing his throat. "Pull the sheet."

Thus, began Moana's impromptu wayfinding lesson. Multiple times during of which Mele broke out into laughter, grabbed Maui's still paralyzed arm to prevent him from rolling off the boat (and the pleasantly hot feeling curling in her tummy didn't exist). Near the middle of the night, close to the dawn, Maui was attempting to instruct her on how to measure the stars.

Obviously, he wasn't doing so well...

"You're trying to measure the stars, not give the sky a high-five." Mele smacked his side, admittedly hurting her hand slightly, before she got up and stood behind the 16-year-old child, quietly adjusting her hand to the right angle and area of the sky. Moana gave her a small smile of thanks as the mermaid sat back down next to the demi-god. Barely an hour passed before the next smack inducing incident showed itself.

"If the current's warm, you're going the right way. If it's not, you're going the wrong way." Maui instructed uninterestedly. Mele observed as Moana crouched down and placed a small hand into the dark ocean waters, her eyebrows furrowing as Moana looked up worriedly.

"It's cold..." She mumbled out loud to herself. "Wait! It's getting warmer!" Moana stated with excitement before a gasp and yelp escaped her loudly."OH! THAT'S DISGUSTING!"

 _Smack._

"Ow! Why do you keep hitting me?!" Maui yelped. Mele glared at him, only the slight trembling quirk of her lips told him she was fighting not to smile or laugh.

"Because you're acting like an idiot and an untrained puppy." She stated rudely. Her eyes were dark but glowing with amusement. He grunted and turned his face away in a small pout. The mermaid just rolled her eyes with a smirk breaking out onto her lips.

The next day continued as the day before had been, minus fighting of murderous little coconuts. Mele noticed that Moana was slowly slumping, her eyelids drooping, and once in a while soft and quiet snores would escape her before the ocean lightly sprayed her awake. During this time Mele would quietly get up and grab some food before gently feeding it to Maui, knowing that she could just cure the poison from his system.

She just didn't want to.

"How come you don't like me?" Maui asked quietly in case Moana overheard or, if she was sleeping, woke up from their voices. Mele glanced at him in surprise, not expecting the question but knowing it'd have come up eventually. She sighed softly and glanced behind her, taking note of the fact Moana was passed out, and moved to sit just in front of the demigod, a foot dipped in the water.

"Because of what you did, stealing Te Fiti's heart, the world became darker. You woke something that is slowly and quickly destroying this world. I've watched islands die and sink beneath the ocean waves, I've watched as the fish became sicker and fewer, people were dying and becoming rather ill, and some people became very violent because of the world dying. I don't like you because you keep refusing to take what you did seriously and try to fix it." Mele quietly explained, ignoring the water crawling up her leg and across her body down to her arm which barely rested next to his shoulder, her skin slightly pressed against him. "I understand you tried to give the heart as a gift to the mortals, you want to feel loved and wanted. But sometimes, like you do with children, you have to say no."

Maui stared at her in surprise, he didn't expect to hear her voice drop with sorrow, nor to see her eyes with barely held back tears. In that moment he understood that she witnessed and felt anything tied to the ocean dying, hurt her deeply. He casted his eyes downward, a pull in his chest made him feel disappointment and shame for his actions, no matter how justified he felt they were. He sighed and went to comb his hair back with his hand, only to remember he was paralyzed, and then realized that his arm had moved to do the action.

"What?" He gasped surprised. Mele smiled slightly and looked back towards Moana. The girl passed out, gently snoring, a slight frown on her young child-like face. Mele moved herself up and towards Moana, gently picking her up with no problem before placing her back down in her lap.

"Why don't you take us the rest of the way there, I'll make sure she'll be fine." Mele softly said to him as she ran her fingers through Moana's hair gently to make sure the exhausted girl was resting and comfortable. Moana curled slightly, her head tucked against the mermaid's neck, a hand gently fisted in the comfortable dark blue fabric of her top, the black skirt resting around her body and on her upper thighs revealing more sun kissed light caramel skin. Maui swallowed and turned around, making his mind focus on finding their way to Tamatoa's hideout, refusing to acknowledge the flip of his heart from the tender expression on the mermaid face as she cared for her charge.


	7. Chapter 7

Moana gasped as she jolted up from her resting place causing the mermaid to yelp in surprise. Moana looked around almost frantically before settling down and realizing that she was safe right now.

"Enjoy your beauty rest?" Maui asked sarcastically and slightly worried from the panic attack the girl had upon waking. "You know, a real wayfinder never sleeps. So, they actually get where they need to go."

"Oh jeez." Mele muttered to herself, her annoyance at his cockiness and ego made her roll her eyes as she stood up and stretched, Moana shooting him a disgruntled glare.

"Muscle up, Buttercup!" He said lightly. "We're here." He growled out, another tightening feeling coiled in the mermaid abdomen causing a flush to rise to her cheeks.

Mele silently berated herself as she realized that his growl was honestly rather arousing. With a mental wince, she slapped her cheeks gently as the shadow of Lalotai's entrance swallowed them.

"Are you sure this guy's gonna have your hook?" Moana questioned dubiously. Maui rolled his eyes exasperated. Neither noticed Mele's internal struggle.

"Tamatoa? Oh, he'll have it. He's a scavenger. Collects stuff." Mele barely listened as she helped Moana pull the boat closer to the island and tied it up. "-my hook is the coolest collectible."

"Pfft, compared to the heart it's not." Mele sassed out loud. Maui's dark brown eyes locked with her light blue ones, a heated look sparking in the dark gaze. Mele could feel the coil wind tighter as she glared more hotly with annoyance, both at herself and him.

"And he lives up there?" Moana asked, unknowingly breaking up a heated moment between the two. A flush darkened the mermaid's cheeks slightly, her heart thumping a bit harder. Maui began chuckling deeply, the sound echoing in her ears as he replied to Moana's question, not knowing what kind of effect he was having on the mermaid.

"Up there? No. That's just the entrance." He paused before smirking slyly at the human girl. "To Lalotai."

"Lalotai?" Moana gasped in surprise. "Realm of monsters?!"

"Relax Moana, you're welcome to stay on the boat with Heihei." Mele soothed. Moana shot her a grateful smile before looking up at Maui.

"We? No. Just me. I don't need a human child and a water creature to watch over." He insulted blandly. A growl escaped Mele's chest as she glared coldly up at the demigod. "You guys can stay there with the other chicken."

Moana stared up at him with annoyance as she watched him climb quickly up the tall cliff of rocks. Mele growled under her breath, something along the lines of 'not happening' and 'egotistical bastard' as she moved to the cliff's face and began to haul herself up quickly and nimbly. Moana hesitated before climbing up as well, a determined glint in her eyes.

"Damn bastard, egotistical demigods, I oughta drown you..." Mele grumbled as she caught up with him and began to pass his bulky and muscled body without him noticing. Mele paused in her climbing for a moment, taking a breather as she watched her charge worriedly, afraid she'd fall down. Maui also paused a few feet below and to the side of her location as he looked for the human girl and mermaid. A grunt escaped Moana's lips as she pulled herself up the cliff face, her face etched with determination and a small bit of fear from the height. Maui sighed when he spotted Moana, his annoyance conveyed very clearly.

"So, daughter of the Chief...I thought you stayed in the village." Maui stated mostly, a slight question in his voice. "You know kissing babies and things." He smirked cockily. Mele couldn't help the slight choke induced coughing amusement that escaped her body.

"Rude..." Mele muttered with a small grin, glad that Moana couldn't see the humor on her face.

"My people didn't send me. "Moana huffed as she climbed higher. "The ocean did."

"The ocean? Makes sense. You're what eight? Can't sail. Obvious choice." Maui's voice echoed slightly over the rocky cliff. Mele grunted as she pulled herself up, her arms unused to doing most of the work and causing them to both burn and quiver from their over use. Her legs for the most part was fine with only a slight burn to them, and her chest moved quickly in exertion.

I already miss the water.

"The ocean is straight up kooky dooks-" Mele growled and decided to ignore his insult to the ocean, pulling herself one last time over the edge and onto the top of the cliff. She rolled a bit away from the edge and glared at the sky.

I really miss the water.

She continued to hear Maui speak.

And I miss the peace and quiet before I was forced to go find him. The bastard.

Mele groaned and pushed herself to her feet. She had no problems swimming for hours and sometimes days, but she was not used to land and therefore tired out a lot easier.

It was a nuisance.

"If you start singing, I'm gonna throw up." Maui stated as he stared blankly at Moana. The girl sighed and looked at him.

"It didn't stop you from singing. On another note, I'm not seeing an entrance!" Moana gestured around them. Mele tensed and turned a glare at Maui upon finding out he had sung to her charge.

"Yes, because it only appears after a human sacrifice." Maui told her, completely ignoring the scathing look the mermaid was giving him, and ignoring the slightly faster blood pumping through his veins at her fierce look. Moana stared at him in horrified shock.

"Kidding!" Maui laughed. "So serious!"

Maui conjured up the air within his belly, using the muscles there to help him create a strong wind as he blew at the dust on the top of the cliff. Dust flew and cleared revealing a rather large door to Lalotai. Mele was nearly vibrating in her spot just behind Maui. Moana gasped at the rather large and deeply intimidating fall.

"Don't worry it's a lot farther down than it looks." Maui attempted to reassure the girl. "CHEE-"

His shout and jump were cut off as a growl and an almost roar (very angered shout) came from behind him.

"MAUI!" He spun quickly, almost terrified at what he'd find as all he was able to do is watch with avid fascination while Mele jumped at him, her entire being glittering slightly, red hair seemed to be an echo of the flames from the underworld where he had stolen the fire from, her light caramel skin seemed to glow as well as if the sun was brightening her from the inside out, and her eyes were nearly a bluish black like storm clouds in a most vicious and violent storm. Maui couldn't tell if he felt fear, awe, or lust, if not a mixture of the three, before he was tackled backwards into the open door to the Realm of Monsters, nails that were like claws digging into his shoulders.

"Maui! Mele!" Moana's shout was barely heard over the suddenly terrified scream as Mele realized exactly what she had done.

Maui's first instinctive reaction made him wrap his arm around her waist – she's so small compared to him – and pulled her against his hard body encouraging her to cling to him. He was not expecting her to literally cling to him. Legs wrapped tightly around his hips, arms encircled his neck and shoulders with nails clinging onto his skin – although he'd never admit that it was distracting in the most sensual way, nails digging into his ba- he shook his head and focused on the landing part, as the mermaid seemed frozen in her sheer terror of falling. He let go of her waist slightly as he noticed the water coming up to them quickly, and they splashed into the swirling and alternating colors of the water, clearly under the influence of magic, however upon entering the water, the force caused Mele to lose her grip on him.

He attempted to turn around but the speeding force of himself and the water propelling him refused to allow this.

He could only hope that she would be okay.

-Line Break-

Mele couldn't help the rage that had rapidly grew inside of her. When a god, demigod or mermaid sang, it puts the humans or other creatures into a type of daze that made them hypnotized. If used to strongly on a creature or human, it can cause them to become obsessed with the being. They would do anything to hear that voice or see that deity again. It had caused her many problems in her younger years when she was learning about both herself and her powers, and the consequences and flaws of both.

She didn't wish Moana to lose herself in Maui's power of the voice as that would mean the world would end with no hope. And Moana wouldn't be herself any longer.

She had lost control of her temper with that thought, and immediately regretted acting upon it as both her and Maui fell down the hole. Mele felt a scream rip out of her throat, her eyes and body clinging to Maui the second he grabbed onto her as they fell.

If only they could grab onto each other in a more private sett-

Mele mentally burned that thought as her mind was completely taken over by fear as she was ripped from Maui's grasp as they hit the water. She watched as he quickly was taken down further away from her, her legs scratched up from the climb refused to turn into her tail.

She began to panic as she quickly lost the air in her chest as a horrified scream left her clawing at her throat. Moana suddenly shot down past her, her momentum taking her quickly while Mele continued to sink down, not quite slowly, but definitely not quick either. The further down she sank, the less she struggled, the less she tried to breath, the more tired she felt. As the pink light slowly became brighter, Mele closed her eyes and let herself go, the pressure in her lungs was painful from the water pressing in and around her. Her mind became blank.

The ocean faded from her mind...

Moana faded from her mind...

Maui stood there and gazed at her, something she couldn't read in his eyes...

He faded away with a look of worried fear...

The water and colors around her also faded into black.

Nothing else was thought of.

She became slack.

Her heart beat came to a slow and silent stop.

-Line break-

Maui pushed himself back up to standing, the surprise of Moana crashing into him first had literally thrown him face first into the dirt and her over a cliff into the depths of the Monster Realm. He rolled his eyes and sighed harshly before realizing that the mermaid was still gone. Without realizing it, he began to frantically look around, heart beating harshly just beneath his Mini-Maui. A soft splash made him look up at the exit of the portal and a falling body rushed to the ground. Moving quickly, he used the rocks to jump high and higher, a tree to spring himself further up and closer to the mermaid as he reached her, a determined yell helping him with the last jump as he caught her in his arms. Her body was limp and unmoving.

She was soaked.

She was a pale blue color.

Her chest wasn't moving.

He landed solidly, barely jostling the cargo in his arms. He gazed down at her in barely concealed fear and worry. She was someone he could relate to in a way though he did not understand how.

He felt a pull towards her, an urge, a need.

He set her down on the ground and tried to figure out how to save the short and small woman. Her lips were slightly parted and blue. Her hair a dull red, even the shells around her delicate neck seemed to be duller than normal. He opened her mouth and upon taking a large gulp of air, began to gently force air into her chest, attempting to force the water out. He pulled away for a moment and noticed that only a small bit of water had come out.

She wasn't breathing.

He tried again and accidentally pushed down on her chest after he had pulled away causing more water to expel from her mouth.

She wasn't _breathing_.

Again, this time with the added push on her chest to push out more water.

She _isn't breathing_...

Unbeknownst to him, he began feeling dread curl and twist deadly and quick in his stomach as she continued to lay there, tears slightly began to line his eyes as he began to panic and frantically save her.

She wasn't breathing... why isn't she breathing, please breathe breathe _breathe breathebreathebreathebreathe_ -

She laid there unmoving...

He stopped...

His shoulders shook...

He screamed, enraged, torn, devastated, the pull within him still yanking harshly within his chest and over his heart telling him he was incomplete in some way...

Yet now, he'd never learn how...

 **I am unsure as to what the correct term is for the underworld in the culture and how Maui exactly stole the fire. I have tried to find something similar but sadly I was unable to find anything. If anyone is willing to send it to me either PM or review I'd very much appreciate it. Otherwise I apologize if the terminology is incorrect in some instances.**

 **Also I'm sorry.**

 **I'm so, so sorry...**

 **Please don't kill me...**

 **-Ari**


End file.
